


Netflix And Snuggles

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t repost to another site, F/M, Films, Good Lotor (Voltron), Netflix and Chill, Romantic Fluff, Soft Lotor (Voltron), Sweet, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Lotor and Allura cuddle together, watching Netflix.That’s it. That’s the plot.*Inspired by AJ’s Lotor head canons.*
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Netflix And Snuggles

“My word… so many choices.”

Lounging back on the couch, covered in blankets with Allura nestled above him, Lotor lazily flicked through all the viewing options on this  _ Netflix _ the Paladins spoke so highly of.

At first, he hadn’t been sure what to make of this diverse brand of Earthling entertainment, but after being overwhelmed with so many recommendations, Lotor decided to give this Netflix a shot.

_ ‘If it offers me a new way to connect better with the Paladins, and my dear Allura, it cannot be a terrible thing, can it?’ _

The next time Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Allura chatted excitedly about something they had all watched, Lotor wouldn’t feel left in the dark. He missed his chance with that Murder Husbands show that generated such fevered discussion.

Not again.

A soft hand patted his chest, and Lotor gazed down at the beautiful Altean Queen cuddling against him. Her soft smile melted his heart, as she often did just by the grace of her sweet presence in his life.

_ ‘Whatever did I do to deserve this strong, wonderful soul in my life?’ _

Lotor’s adoring thoughts were cut short by Allura’s playful voice drawing him back to the present, this perfect little world where only they existed in a pillow and blanket powdered paradise.

“So, see anything you like?”

Unable to resist, Lotor ran his long fingers along Allura’s cloud-like hair, cherishing the soft touch. “Always.”

“Charmer.” Allura’s blush brought out the pink glow of her Altean marks, another delightful thing Lotor loved about her. She flicked his nose, which twitched briefly in response. “And the feeling is very much mutual, but I ask again…” Allura nodded towards the neglected monitor, casting its glow into their dark quarters. “See anything you like?”

Lotor continued to scroll through the endless options, recognising a few true crime documentaries and horror films that Keith talked about, and that show about the sad horse man that Shiro praised highly and often.

One thumbnail about pastel coloured ponies and friendship later (which Lotor admitted seemed quite charming in a wholesome manner,) he motioned right, then stopped.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Lotor said, looking down at Allura. “Is this not the story the others spoke great things of?”

They stared at the title screen for  _ Avatar The Last Airbender  _ together, recognition dawning on both their faces. Another admired series beloved by the Defenders of the Universe.

“What do you think, my dear?”

Allura rested her head on Lotor’s chest, sighing blissfully beneath the soft blankets covering them. “I believe we’ve found our winner. Let us begin, shall we?”

And so, once Lotor pressed play, he settled in, securing his arms around Allura and holding her close. As the animated spectacle started, Lotor and Allura basked in the new and exciting adventure together.

“You know, this Sokka fellow is delightful…”

“Isn’t he just?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a recent live panel featuring AJ, Josh and Kimberley who shared some of their fun little head canons. More specifically, AJ spoke about how Lotor “just wants to watch Netflix and cuddle Allura.” And the hearts of Lotura shippers everywhere broke. 💔
> 
> This is just something soft and sweet written on a wet and windy day. While I was watching Netflix. 😳
> 
> I like the idea that Lotor is involved with the other Paladins, and wants to learn to social with them better, even if it’s talking about things they enjoyed watching. I also love the idea that everyone has their own stuff they love, but also those shows everyone saw and chat about.
> 
> Like Hannibal, the Murder Husbands show. 😋
> 
> Also referenced was My Little Pony (pastel coloured pony show about friendship,) and BoJack Horseman (the sad horse man show and one I personally praise highly too.)
> 
> The reference to Sokka also came from the same panel where everyone said they wanted to be Sokka. 😆
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖💜


End file.
